Emmerweiss' Escape
by Chibi Rainbow Fox
Summary: What happens when tributes start escaping the arena, You get a 5th War
1. Chapter 1, Freedom

Hey everone :) Its Chibi, Im FINALLY doing my first story, LONG overdue, its a Hunger Games Story, About a girl named Emmerweiss from District 12. You see years and years after Katniss Died and Her great great grandson re-instilled the hunger games, This is a games where a certain girl Escaped the Arena. I hope you enjoy :), i promise the chapters will be longer than this one TRUST ME.

* * *

Chapter 1, Freedom

I dodge the giant spiked ball coming at me Sending the girl from 1 off her " Stubs" Flying into the air as she stuck to it, we hear the cannon, I don't care though, Sparkle was a moron. I keep running past that opstacle but Liir, the boy from 7, Beats me to the 2nd Opstacle, Good thing to because the moment he stepped on the beam a giant spear came straight through his head. I had an idea, I crash through the class window and keep running, I have no clue where im going but I need to get out of here. I dug out my tracker and survived, its only a matter of time now. Im out of energy, my legs cant carry me anymore, I hear the roar of wolf muttsbehind me, I make a leap up faith and crash through a roof. I hit the floor of the hovercraft and take a sigh of relief, I get to my feet and hug Drina, Cirena, and Lucy, Three girls who all had mysterious deaths in their games. Lucy starts to explain, " You see, every year a few tributes from each game escape the Arena, This year you were the only one unfortunately". I see a man in a purple tux walk over as I let go of the hug. " My name is Plutarch, You have been saved from the arena by me and we are now taking you to "The Base". I give a confused look and Lucy fills me in, " The Base is where all the rescued tributes and victors live". I was confused, what did I do that let me live, I lied, I stole, I was a backstabber, Why me? I finally speak " But why me?". Drina Sighs and explains " Well it really was all a chance, Whatever tribute was smart enough to escape got a chance to, Even though some tributes, Like Sparkle who lost her legs, didnt have a chance." " Pfft she was Arrogant anyway, Not a great loss." " Emmerweiss, if it weren't for these wretched games she wouldn't have been arrogant!" Lucy cried out. Plutarch practically screams " WE'RE HERE". Breaking up a potential Catfight. Well that was fast.


	2. Chapter 2, Settling Down

Hey Guys, Well not much has happened :P im going over to my best friends later today for 4th of July, may i say Happy 4th of July everyone :) Im gonna put up the third chapter right after this so there might not be another chapter for a few days. Again happy 4th of July and ill see you next time i update :P

* * *

Chapter 2, Settling Down

So this is my new home I guess, it's really nice. I turn the Key the nice lady gave me and walk into my new home. It's beautifully furnished and all. I sit on the couch and take all of the events in. I was a survivor. I got A sweeter ending than victory, I escaped that wretched place called Panem. I wonder who won... I turn the TV to the Panem channel. A battle to the death between Petra and Kala was underway. It showed all of the deaths, i was surprised when it showed a shadowy figure running and then taking a leap into the unknown. They saw my escape, all of Panem saw it. I see blood splatter the ground, Petra is dead. BOOM! But then, Kala collapses and her skull is cracked, I hear a boom and I know she's dead. The head gamemaker's voice booms over the area. " I would like to Announce the winner of the 106th Hunger games, Emmerweiss Nightfall!" I gasp, They know I'm alive... " Emmerweiss, you have hidden yourself all this time, you dug out your tracker, you did everything to survive, and you did. You see Panem , a few corrupt gamemakers try to take away the tributes glory by taking them out of the arena " the announcer spoke. I shut off the TV, I can't believe what happened, they know... It's done... I hear a knock on the door, a sweet women about 30 with chocolate brown hair and a girl about 12 with jet black hair stand out my door with flowers. " Hi im Kacey Anderson and this is my daughter Poroi " the woman spoke. " I know you just escaped but.. I thought it would be nice to meet you, you were smart. Kacey Anderson... I recall her winning the 175th Hunger Games, she was smart, relying on sole survival pulled through for her. " Your here to help us start the 4th War Emmerweiss, we believe your the key to taking down President Argen Everdeen". " Poroi! That's not why she's here, she's here because she shouldn't die... And well Poroi is right your needed. " But why me, I can't be the Katniss of this time! I'm not strong enough"! " Emmerweiss weather you like it or not you have to help us, it's the right thing to do. It's getting late, Let's go sweetie ". The two walk away and I shut the door and put the flowers in a vase and add some water. Why me, why not someone like Aria with battle skills, I'm not cut out for this. I recall the 107th Hunger Games in my dreams, all of the events of the games I see. Cedeline from my district getting blown up, Hannah getting swarmed by mutts, Katie getting her spine broke by a tree. And finally Cinia Driving her knife up Saffra's Chin.


	3. Chapter 3, The Survivor

**SUPER WARNING BEFORE I START THIS! IF YOU WANNA BE MY BETA PLEASE PM ME! I REALLY NEED ONE AND IT SHOWS IN THIS CHAPTER :P**

Hey Everyone, sorry i havent wrote a chapter in like a month but XD ive been super lazy, my insomnia has gotten a bit worse, but my cher impression has gotten alot better, i just say crazy/stupid b**** after everything, anyhow i hope you like this chapter, im sorry about my grammar and mess-ups nobody really wants to be my Beta since ive received atleast 4 Hatemail PMs, but screw those people, Id like to thank 1gurgi1, Amegaruke Angel, and Deima4ever for all the great support, you guys rock and even though i dont know Paige ( gurgi ) in real life like i do Ame and Dei she is still a great help and she inspired me to get off my lazy ashe and write a chapter XD so go check them out they are all amazing writers, much better than ill ever be.

* * *

Chapter 3,The Survivor

I wake up covered in a cold sweat, I walk into the bathroom and splash cold water on my face, I look at my bruised face and my giant scar from my dug out tracker, I don't want to do this, I dont want to be alive, I should be 10 feet under right now. I drag myself into the kitchen and chug a bottle of coke, mmm I never had this in my district, my mood changes as I discover the rest of the kitchen, Its literally filled with delicious food I could never get in my district, only people who got this stuff was that Psychic Freak Dawn who won her games, and the mayor Madge's son Axel. As I pig out on the food I hear a knock on the door, I look at the clock, Who the hell is here at 3:47 in the morning, I look out the window, Oh.. my.. God.. I rip open the door and embrace the presumably Deceased figure. " I... I have gone through so much to get here..." The Injured girl said before she collapsed. I Layed her down on the couch and put Ice on her forehead and ran across the street Pounding on Kacey's door screaming. She bursts out the door " WHAT THE HELL DO YOU KNOW WHAT TIME IT IS!" I didn't answer, took Kacey's hand and dragged her across the street into my house waking up a few neighbors in the Process. I scream " PLEASE HELP HER SHE'S INJURED! " Kacey wastes no time finding anything to help the poor girl. I stare in awe as she appys medicine to her head and wraps her head. " Let's get her to a hospital " Kacey says. As we walk out the door Poroi comes around with Kacey's car. " I'd ground you but your such a good driver and were in a rush " Kacey chuckles as we put Our injured girl in the back seat, Poroi sits in the back with her as me and Kacey sit in the front. We drive to the hospital in silence, when we get there I walk up carrying the girl Bridal Style saying she needs help, the doctors put her on a strecher and rushed her away, I sat with Kacey and Poroi, she saw I was depressed so she stayed silenced. " You should go home and get some rest, She will be fine " Poroi convinced. I told them they can go but I will stay, Kacey and Poroi where long gone when a nurse called me into the room with holding the now victor. I walk in and hug her, Kala lived, she's alive. Her eyes flutter open. " how are you alive, how are you here?" " I faked my own death, after they burried me I escaped from my cascet and contacted Plutarch." " I'm amazed that your here, And that you killed Petra." " I did what I had to do to get back to the new hope of Panem."

* * *

I hope you all liked that, im taking sugestions like no tomarrow, im on the hunt for a beta so i can make these chapters alot less unbearably awful, and if it comes to be a Yuri unless i have a beta im not writing a lemon, i dont even know how its even remotely possible for that to even work... Trust me i have NO idea, i can write a yaoi lemon ( not that i would ) ( but i probably would if my beta helped ) but i cant write a Yuri XD. Yeah i just dont know how that works im beat there,


End file.
